Spending A Summer With You
by RoseLoveMeOrHateMe
Summary: The first time Kaogme set eyes on Sesshoumaru Takahashi,sitting on a padded lawn chair beside a gigantic pool,she hates him. He smeen to have everything-he's rich, beautiful and smart. But for some odd reason she sened something very unsettling about him.
1. Swimming And Trespassing

**Spending A Summer with you. **

**Chapter One: Swimming And Trespassing **

**By Rose Love Me Or Hate Me**

I probably would have met him sooner or later that summer, since my mother's rented cottages was right near his parents' mansion, but as it happened I met him that very first night. I could still remember when I saw him sitting there along in the late-summer darkness, and I guess I sensed even then that their was something very unsettling about Sesshoumaru Takahashi.

He was the kind of boy every girl in the world would fall in love with. Fall in love with, and then never get the courage to talk to, he seemed so unapproachable. I met him that first night while sneaking a swim in his pool. The moon was so bright that I remember being surprised by the crisp clear shadow I cast before me as I crept over the dark summer lawn.

Mother had taken me there earlier that day. We weren't really supposed to be their then either. But she had said that in broad daylight it didn't count as trespassing, especially since on one had arrived there yet for the summer. She had shown me the elaborate garden, the flower arranged in the patterns that seemed so natural yet must have been carefully thought out. The brick walkways, the smooth wooden deck. Even the weeping willows in the background seemed to have been carefully placed. The sun had glinted off the white gazebo. Behind us was the tennis court, and beyond the pool-its edge seeming to rise into the sky-was the bay, so blue I could have tasted it.

" I don't believe this," I had whisper to my mother." " This is outrageous. Can you imagine what it must be like to_ live_ in a place like this? Where are the owners?"

" Still in the city," she answer. "This is their _summer place_."

Summer place. I had walked over to the tremendous pool and placed the toe of my running shoes along its edge. In the daylight it had looked like a cool forest kind of pool, as if it had just appeared naturally. Along the side bubbles rose from a silent filter.

" It's heated, too, " Mother added, smiling at me. Playfully she had clasped my elbow and pretended she was going to push me in. I didn't laugh.

" But doesn't this make you depressed? To see that some people live like this?" I wave my arm around the hold scene. " I mean, couldn't you just die for this" It's not fair. You deserve a place like this, and not just for the weekend, or the summer, but for all the time."

" I make myself rich by making my want few," she quoted. " Beside a place like this is a lot of work and a lot of headache. You have got to vacuum the pool all the time with these trees around, varnish the deck every year, weed the garden, keep the birdbath full."

"Gimme a break," I moaned collapsing beside her on the bench. " I bet these people never do any of those things, they just pay someone to do them. " I didn't meet the caretaker, " she admitted, Tim an old nice guy. He told me I could do a few laps in the morning when no one was around. But that was last mouth, before the season. I kept worrying they'll be coming soon, so I haven't been coming over. No one here though," she remarked, looking toward the house, a large white Victorian with a porch that wrapped around the bay side. There wasn't a soul around.

That what's had given me the ideal to sneak over and use the pool myself, in the dark, once Mother'd gone off to one of hers meetings. In the light of the moon, I crept across the silver lawn, the large house looming dark, the frog singing in the bushes. I slipped off my clogs and placed them beside my towel at the edge of the pool. I was wearing my varsity-team bathing suit, an ugly blue-and-orange Olympic-type thing. As quietly as I could, without disturbing the surface, I slid into the water. It was as warm as the air, and I was buoyant and free. I sank into it letting it raise above my head. And kicking off from the side, I swam under the surface the full length of the pool. Reaching the other side, I caught my breath and began an easy crawl across the surface, one lap side craw, one lap breaststroke, back and forth, tiring myself, until at last I just hover near the deep end, treading water and smiling into the starry darkness. It was then that I saw him.

He was sitting quietly on the padded lawn chair right in front of me. His legs were crossed Indian fashion beneath him, and his wrists were resting on his knees like sone type guru's. His hair draped over his shoulder and shone white against his skin. " Are you through?" he asked. I kept treading water and watching him. " Scuse me?" I asked, stalling for time. " I said are you throught trespassing?"

" I guess I am," I said, searching for my towel. I swam over toward it, but my arms was so weak from my laps, I couldn't lift myself out of the water. I tried to hoist myself up two or three times, and then swam to the ladder and dragged myself out. The air suddenly felt very cool.

I reached for my towel, feeling ridiculous in my team bathing suit. He was wearing a pair of baggy white trunks that looked shimmery in the darkness. I rubbed myself down, trembling and chilly, feeling foolish.

"Are you one of the waitresses from the Pridley?" he ask coolly

The Pridley was the island exclusive hotel, where the sub-elite stayed, the wealthy summer islanders who didn't own summer house. I immediately got an attitude, even thought my dad had suggested that very thing to me. That I get a job their this summer.

" No," I answered just as coolly. " I staying with my mother in our cottage across the way."

"Across _what_way?" he asked. He looked like he could be about seventeen or eighteen, about my age, yet he was lighting a cigarette as if he where an actress, or maybe a child pretending, and I could see in the match light a slight smirk spread across his face. I could even tell that he was a full flege demon. He shoot the match with manicured nails, and he blew a stream of smoke into the air and waited.

I motioned with my head toward our cottage. " That's my cottage," he stated.

**Review Please **

**Review Please**

******Review Please **

**Edit By PoohBear **

**I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own this story, I dont even own myself lol.**


	2. Mean Yet Beautiful

**Spending a Summer with you **

**Chapter Two: Mean** **Yet Beautiful**

**By Rose Love Me Or Hate Me **

I motioned with my head toward our cottage. " That _my_ cottage," he stated. " Right," I answer. I tossed the towel over my shoulder. Mother had told me it belong to the owners of this house. It had been the servants quarters once. I remembered now. I was half waiting to be dismissed, or for him to call someone to take me away in shackles. I don't know, but I didn't feel like I could just walk away.

" Listen," I said, "sorry about the-" " Your mother is the writer?" he interrupter, and then he heal out his pack of cigarettes.

" Have one?" I shook my head at the cigarette. " Yes Kaguya Higurashi, that my mother the one and only." "Kaguya! He laughed. " You always hear it Higurashi. Higurashi A, Kaguya it say in Tokyo new times this week. My father is beside himself, you know. He'll only rent it to status folk. He'll rather let it sit empty all year then rent it to just to anybody. And where's your father? What dose he do?" " Listen," I said irritated now. I always hated when people fawned over my mother. Was that why my mother was able to get the cottage? Because she was chic to be around" " I'm done trespassing. Can I go home now to_ your _cottage? Or do you have to interrogate me first?"

His laughter was loud and almost catching. I bit the inside of my lips and frowned at him. "Come on," he prodded. " Relax. I'm Sesshoumaru Takahashi. You've probably heard about me. Reigning prince of Shikon Island." I could tell in the dark if he was being sarcastic or not, but by the sound of his voice, I had the queer feeling he was dead serious, and devoid of pride or grandiosity, just bluntly stated the fact. But he was wrong. I hadn't heard about him at all. " Prince?" I hissed sarcastically. " I thought Shikon Island was part of Japan. Have I missed something?"

" Look around you- what's your name"? " Kagome." " Look around you, Kagome. Royal gardens or what?" He waved his arms around the gardens, which were lit with electric lanterns in the shrubbery. " And when your father is king and your mother is queen"- there was an edge of bitterness to his voice now-"that makes you a price, like it or not." " And you don't love it," i said, challenging the part of him that sounded almost human. " I love it," he said, standing and tossing his cigarettes behind him onto the lawn.

For instant I hated him for no other reason then he was beautiful, completely beautiful, and he wasn't even nice. I twitched with the unfairness of it. After all, I was so nice. He poised himself on the edge of the pool, lean and perfectly proportioned as if money had not only straightened his teeth and buffed his skin, but had also full his torso with strong pack and built muscles on his arms, and legs. He would be the boy who always got whatever girl he wanted, the older women, the richer women, the rock star. And then without a splash or sound he disappeared into the water.

In a instant he came up furious. " Jesus, why dose my father always keep these damn humans around?" He splashed like a merman, sending a spray if water around himself and he shook his head almost in slow motion so his hair fanned out above the water, sending beads of light all over. Choked with jealousy, I turned and, without a word, made my way back over to the lawn, careful of the cigarette that glowed like a falling star chip in the grass.

Sesshoumaru Pov

I look in the mirror and watch my hair fly about my head in the hot air as I dry it. I stare into my eyes, beyond my eye, and I wonder. I wonder about her father her mother, about what it like to be a human. She seen so touchy, uneasy. I'll have to go slow with her, take my time. Or I might be mate less again this summer. But I got to get a mate this summer, but I don't think I want a human to be my mate. No less then a poor human, but yet a miko, a priestess, and a very powerful one.

**A/N: I know it very short, but the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**Please review**

**Edit By PoohBear**

**p.s I better then Avery**

**Don't own Inuyasha, don't own this story, hell I don't even own myself. lol **


	3. Thoughts

**Spending A Summer With You**

**Chapter Three: Thoughts**

**By Rose Love Me Or Hate Me**

Something rubs against my door. " Sesshoumaru, are you awake?" I don't answer. The doorknob turns only so far. It is locked. I can feel myself building with anger. Rin want's to talk, to stretch out on my bed with her tinkling glass in her hand and tell me about her childhood. She want to talk on and on and on until she falls asleep on my bed, limp and snoring. And I'll have to find somewhere else to go.

" I know your are not asleep," she say's as if she was reading my mind. " I heard your hair dryer just a moment ago." But I say nothing. " Sesshoumaru I'd like to talk to you. Sesshoumaru?" She sounded as if she might cry. I didn't care about her human tears. " Sesshoumaru?" and then I hear in the deepest quietest voice what I known all along. " You hateful demon." And she move away from the door and down the hall.

My life is like a movie, I think. A thriller, and this is the part where everyone take a deep breath. I put her from my mind like turning off the hot smoky light in the projector. She's gone. Out of my mind. And all that's left is a kind of strange exhilaration.

What now? I walk around my room. It's been a long time since I've been here. Since last summer. I forgot how it looks, how it feels and now, standing in my room again, it's like I never been gone.

I am not ready for sleep yet. Rin is gone. The hall light is out beneath my door. I'll play some tapes. Some rock maybe. And hopefully I will fall asleep.

o0o0o0o0o

When I got back to the cottage that nigh, only Kaguya, my mother's golden retriever, was there. He was sleeping in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, and he lifted his head to see who was it. When he saw me, his face spread into what my father like to call a smile and his head dropped back down on his front paws with a sigh. Mommy had's came home yet and father wasn't due out for a while. This was my first unstructured summer, no summer school or flute practice, no day camp or lifeguard instruction or miles of lanyards, no sleep away camps of hot bunks and soggy spaghetti. Just sweet summer days of unstructured, unbordered, undisciplined hours of time.

I had fantasies of a summer romance, a lifeguard who read books or a young vacationing college student looking for a honest women. I had promise everyone that I wouldn't interfere with mommy's work, I would make her lunch each day if she wanted and keep out of her way. I was old enough to be on my own without chaperones, counselors, or watchdog." You will be bore out of your mind," my father had warned."You'd better get a job at the Pridley or something." But mother had understood it was find with her. She didn't mind having me around. And it was cheaper then camp.

The cottage had it's own peculiar smell, like wood and ocean bug spray and towels. I pulled the string over the kitchen table and the room blase to life around me. I didn't like how the place looked at night, with the dark windows, and with no curtains or shades. The wood-paneled walls that looked so nice and warm in the daylight, looked depressing and poor at night. Or was it just that I had spent a few too many minutes pool side with the prince of Shikon Island?" " Ha!" I said out loud, searching the shelves of the refrigerator. " And I guess that makes me the court jester'd daughter." I slammed a heavy glass on the table and filled it with iced tea. Not the greatest choice for bedtime, but I didn't care, I didn't have to get up at any special time, didn't have to get my rest or sleep soundly. Actually, I even thought of staying up all night, so I would,'t miss a thing that first night.

I dropped my bathing suit to my ankles and kicked it aside. I slipped my nightgown on. I pulled my hair out of it braid and toweled it. I grew dizzy with my own roughness and finally sat on the straw rug on the floor, tossing the towel aside. With my hair like brambles and my jaw already to tight, I made myself sit up straight. I crossed my legs Indian fashion beneath me and rested my wrists on my knees like a guru. I tried to feel it, what it must be like to be him. But I knew my were scraped, my face was splotchy and flushed, and my nails were bit to the quick. I didn't move.

I just sat there, my hair dripping down my back my thigh muscles aching, my nail growing ever so slowly on the tip of my fingers. Enough. Enough self-pity. No sulking this summer. Like a ghost slipping out of it earthly body, I left the image of Sesshoumaru Takahashi there on the floor and, rousing myself, padded back on the ladder-stairs.

The cottage had an old porch around two side of, 'it, an extra room that was all screen and air. I lit a small lamp near the sofa and looked around at the old wicker furniture, dark green and scratchy. The chairs and the sofa had cushions that felt like they were stuffed with straw, but they were comfortable. I sank into the sofa, squirming and adjusting till a nest formed around me. I had brought my book, my iced tea: and with sesshoumaru temporarily released from my mind and body, I was perfectly content. The lamp drew a circle around the pages of my book, and despite the iced tea, my eyes grew heavy and I faded out.

I don't know how long I was sleeping, but I woke to hear voices. I knew my mother routine. She was sitting in a car near the cottage, talking. I didn't know her friend on the island yet, but I heard a voice that sounded as if it had been bottled in the Brooklyn, and a laugh that was light and swift. She always did this after her AA meetings, carried on the talk, drew it out, like humming a broadway tune when you leave the theater. She took it with her. Made it last.

I willed myself to stay sleeping, I didn't move. Father trotted onto the porch fully awake and excited. Through heavy eyes, I watched him press his nose to the screen and moan a long, slow woof. I could hear the car door open and good-night exchanged. The car rolled back out the drive, sending beams of light across the porch. Kaguya ran form the porch to the back door, were I could hear my father rough up, his love. " how are yall doing? Keeping an eye on things, are you ?" she spoke loudly, but her voice dipped to a whisper as she stepped out into the lit porch and saw me there. "Shhh, now" she said to him. I heard her pat his hollow- sounded chest. I expected her to ruffle my hair, shake me, and tell me to move on up to my own bed. I hug precariously on the edge of sleep and wakefulness, waiting for her. I heard her click out the light. I open one sleepy eye and saw her looking out into the night with father head presses against her leg. She was very still and quiet, my eyes closed . I forgot he was there until I felt her cover me with an afghan and leave me there to sleep.

I listen to her footstep through the cottage. The bathroom door, the water running , the sound of her mattress creaking, her shoes dropping. And even though my body was asleep, my mind was sharp. I heard every sound, felt every inch of my body, smelled the honeysuckle, felt the warmth behind my knees, and then from across the road heard someone calling to me, telling me about a love he'd lost, and I thought with a familiar tugging, " Oh, yes, that's what I want, a love, even a sad one, even if I had to lose it. I want a sad love this summer."

**I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own this story, I don't even own myself. Believe me, someone lock me up and is forcing me to write! **

**soooooooooooooooooo how did you like that huh? **

**Edit By Poohbear **

**thank for reviewing, you know who you are! **


	4. Unusual

**Spending A Summer With You**

**Chapter Four: Unusual**

**By Rose Love Me Or Hate Me**

The morning dew soaks into my running shoes, making them dark and heavy. I carry her book. Maybe she will sign it. Maybe she will be there, and she'll go running with me. If I promise to show her the small pier along the road, that juts out into the water, maybe then she'll come. I am tall now. I can feel it. The distance between the big house and the cottage is not so great anymore, not like it once was, when I would run and run and run and still not be their. Now I feel my legs, long and lean striding across the wet lawn. I needn't run. I must remember I am really this big, this grown. That I can do anything I want. There is nothing I can't have. Nothing that won't come to me if I demanded it. I could have anyone I pleases. But this girl, she is different, complicated and one of a kind.

Her body reminded me of a model that I had seen on tv a few days ago. I could remember in the greatest detail of how she looks. Her skin was a light tan; and her eyes were such a bright, light shade of blue that they looked like chips of ice. Was It these two features—these two exotic, rare, lovely features—that made me interested in her. No less, interested in a poor human girl.

I could see the garden men's practically drooling over her presence, and the young maids scowling in jealousy. I find that she could easily become the center of attention. Is that something I really want. To have the attention taken away form me, a great prince. And have it all directed to a human? No, of course not...

The door suddenly unlocked and a large golden dog pushes the screen door open. A women stands in the doorway in jean and a tight shirt. She's very nice-looking, not beautiful really, but attractive alert. She had a mug in her hand and she looking at me. Here is Kaguya A Higurashi. Her photograph fills the back cover of the book I have in my hand. I could hold it up next to her head, and it would be the exact face, only behind the screen she looks a little startled and uncertain.

"Good morning, Mis. Kaguya, " I say, expending my hand to her in front of the screen door. I am surprised at my voice. I sounded like my father. Have I developed that, or is it just inherited vocal cords and lips muscles? She opens the door and switching the mug to her left hand, she shakes hands with me. She doesn't know what I'm doing here.

" I'm Sesshoumaru Takahashi. "I'm glad you're up so early. I was hoping to catch you before you began work. My father say you're working on a new novel." I keep my face open. I tap the book in my hand. " I was hoping to get an autograph," " You caught me just in time," she says. She motions for me to come into the kitchen. "Have a seat. I'll get my pen." There's a pill of book on the table, a dirty cereal bowl with blue milk left in it, and a jar of vitamins. She roots around the table, looking for her pen.

"It's too bad my daughter's not awake yet. You two should meet. You're probably around the same age." "We've meet," I tell her, but now how. "I was wondering also is she'd like to go for a jog. I run every morning." She slips the book from my hands and sits across the table. She is studying me. "Have you read this?" She ask, with a questioning kind of grin. " I can't get Kagome to read it. It's probably just as well, she mutter. "S-e-s-s-h-o-u-m-a-r-u," she asks. I nod and she bends over the book She forget she asked me have I've read it, and I don't tell her I haven't, that it's my father's.

There a noise behind us and we both turn to see the girl in the doorway with an afghan around her shoulders like an old squaw. She is standing there glaring at me. " Here she is now," Kaguya A Higurashi says. "Well, how'd you sleep, pepper? I didn't have the heart to move you last night, you looked so comfy." She's smiling at her. I look from her to her mother, watching how they do this. I did a small smile to her. She doesn't smile. She's just standing there, waiting. " Your mother is autographing a cope of her book for me," I tell her. " So that it," she mumbles. " And I was wondering if you wanted to jog this morning, before it gets to hot."

She doesn't answer. I could almost climb up on the chair for wanting to try harder, but I keep cool, slow. " I'm on the cross-country team up at school, and I need to keep running this summer."

" Why don't you go Kagome?" Kaguya A Higurashi says. She began to clear the table. She suddenly seems finished with me, eager for Kagome to take over. Maybe she want to get to her work. " I just got up." She's whining. " I didn't even shower yet." " Well take a shower when we get back, " I tell her. "Well see you two later," her mother says, passing her in the doorway. "It was nice meeting you Sesshoumaru," she says politely to me. And to her daughter, "Have a good run," She kisses her cheek, like some fathers would do. And he's gone. The girl and I are along in the kitchen together. She is glaring at me. I look back at her. I have to be kinder. "Oh, and Kagome? He call from another room. "I'll be going to an afternoon meeting with someone around one. Just in case you're looking for me." and he's gong. I hear a door close.

"What kind of meeting?"I ask, nosy and for something to say. "I don't know. " I can tell she lying. She doesn't want to talk about it. She wants me to leave, but I won't, not yet... Not when I done doing what I got to do to her...

**Hey how did you like that Huh? **

**Please give me some ideas I could add in the story...**

**I dont own this story, I don't own Inuyasha, I don't even own myself... lol**

**Edit By Poohbear**


	5. Unexpected Surprise

**Spending A Summer With You **

**Chapter Five: Unexpected Surprise**

**By: Rose Love Me Or Hate Me **

"So will you run? Around the island water, about four miles. There's a nice pier I'll show you. And a nice beach that everyone goes." she stare at me, hard. " Waite a few minutes," she says. She'll will come. She'll come. I nod and sit back in the wooden chair. I drum my fingernail on her mother's book. I am too nervous waiting in her kitchen. Well _my_ kitchen.

I have to wait outside. The dog is sitting on the back steps, staring into the distance. It ignores me. When the girl come out, I show her the hollyhocks. " I planted these once, " I tell her. " Maybe ten years ago. We had a servant who show me how, I tell the girl. " They'll be lovely by July." " You have servants?" she ask. I can hear a tightness in her voice and feel myself pull in, like the living pulp in a conch shell. "Many," I answer, beginning to jog toward the road, easy, loping. I can hear her running to my side and slightly behind, picking up my stride immediately. " That particular one was a fat west Indian women. I forgot her name."

Kagome

What...a...snot, I thought. What was I doing? I had a million things I'd rather be doing. Like flossing my teeth, cleaning out the car, having diarrhea, and hear I was running after the prince of Shikon island along one of his majesty's quiet roads, like some kind of handmaiden, one of his ladies-in-waiting. And he didn't have the courtesy to pace himself down a little. I had the distinct impression he was even trying to lose me. He took long steady strides, and I try to match him. Soon we settled into a rhythm, three of my steps to two of his, and while his breathing seemed effortless, I had to think out every breath, pace, pace and hope that my lungs didn't start whistling dixie.

Just when I thought I couldn't go another step and was about to duck into the bush, on the side of the road and let him think he had lose me, he headed up a dirt path. It was as if he had turn off a switch. He instantly changed his pace and walked slowly and deliberately up the path. Like a fighter, I kept running in place, cooling down, two paces behind him. My t-shirt was sopping and sticking to me. And I noticed that it was soaking wet with my sweat, to the point where you could see my bro. By then he had already took off his shirt. His body was well built, surprising as it was. And I thought that all rich folk was lazy and fat and out of shape.

" Here the pier I told you about," he said. He acted as if it was a gift he was giving to me. "The best view on the island, " he said. He lean against a wide and large tree, I stood gingerly beside him. Looking at him made me hot and weaker.

Sesshoumaru

I was sitting so close to her I could clearly smell her arousal. But why was she arouse? I didn't know why I did it, but I knew that I had planed it to happened. With a swift, swooping motion I press her against the hard walls of the tree. She gave a girlish yelp of surprise, and her icy eyes shone with confusion as I looked down at her, my own eyes darkening.

Sesshoumaru," She snapped, she looked up at me, "What are you doing?" she says.

I moved close to her, placing an arm against the tree, next to her, leaning in toward her. I could smell her arousal even better now, and it reminded me of how bad I had wanted her the first time I spoke to her.

She looked up at me with defiance in her eyes. My chest and arms seemed to be pinning her to the tree, but I knew I was not actually touching her… My muscled body was so close to her…I may as well have been caging her in. My dark hair fell into my eyes as I spoke, "Kagome…"

I could feel that my voice had sent a ripple of fear through her. But I was trying to make it out to be calm, or was I trying to capture soothing?

"Kagome…" I repeated, as my eyes dipped lower. I was looking her up and down, memorizing the soft curves of her body, with her white t-shirt clinging to her tanned skin. The curve of her hips…her breasts…her strong legs…my eyes seemed to be stripping her naked. With a shudder, she had folded her arms across her chest. My eyes raised up again, glaring into her own eyes.

"Kagome…why don't' you fucking like me." I snarled, almost angrily.

**A/N( sorry about the long update and all, had to get school out the way) **

**Give thank for the structure of the plot to Agent999**

**Edit by Poohbear**


	6. What You Will Let Me Do

**Spending A Summer With You **

**Chapter Six: What You Will Let Me Do**

**By Rose Love Me Or Hate Me**

I look at her, for an reaction I guess, and she started. " What the matter?" I ask her. "Your face is bright red. Are you all right?" I says backing off of her a little.

Kagome

I cupped my hands over my cheeks. Tried to regulate my voice and my breathing.

I was stunned. He was so close to me that I could almost feel his chest pressed up against me… I could almost feel his arms wrap around me possessively. His eyes were staring at me hungrily, like a predator…

"Sesshoumaru." I said softly, leaning even closer, so that I could almost feel his breath.

"I don't fucking like you ," She purred, " Because you are a stuck up pretty boy who always get his way.."

Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned in close to me, whispering into my ear, " I will always get what I want and when I want and how I want. And if I want you I can have you"

I shivered as his hot breath traced across my neck, like warm fingertips caressing my skin. He chuckled, and the feeling intensified to the point where I had to turn away, avoiding his gaze.

I glared at him, "Your not fucking scaring me," I yelled.

He grunted and suddenly I was pressed against the tree, my head snapping forward painfully at the impact. His breathing was loud at my ear, his voice as sweet as poisoned honey.

"You know what is scary?" He said in a whisper, his breath tickled my ear but it didn't leave the pleasant feeling it should. "That now I will have to take you, I will have to touch, I will have to break you. And you'll have no choice because you'll do it willingly. I wont rest until you crave for me and I wont touch you until you beg me on your knees to do it. I'll make you hurt and you'll love every minute of it. And all of that because you don't fucking like me… How ironic, huh?" He let me go.

"Are…are you threatening me, Sesshoumaru?" I snarled, my voice unsteady.

"No," He said with a wicked smile, leaning away from me, "Of course not, I just telling you what you will let me do."

I glared at him, "I am not afraid of you."

He smirked, "You should be."

I abruptly put my hands on his chest and shoved him aside, stepping angrily away from him.

"Buy sesshoumaru." I hissed, folding my arms across my chest again and pushing my hair out of my face.

"Your not going to the beach with me?" Sesshoumaru say.

"Go by your fucking self!" I yelled; my cheeks flushed.

Sesshoumaru

I said to much. But I just had to let her know the deal. I get what I want, when I want and how I want. And if I want her I could have her, at my feet bagging me to take her in. If I wanted to I could have her hold damn family against her with just a careless flick of my wrist. I wont need to tell her she will come to me...

**A/N( How was that, a little twisted huh? Yea I thought I would shake it up a bit... I ran out of ideas so I just kinda wort anything that came to mind. So I hope this is good... Sorry this is so short but the next chapter will be long, i think.**


	7. Alcoholic Brother

**Chapter Seven: Alcoholic Brother**

**By Rose Love Me Or Hate Me**

About time I had reached the end of the road , it was nearly dark. I must had been walking slower then I thought. Well we did run four_ long_ miles. And that when I heard them. I heard footsteps behind me and with a feeling of terrible fear, I spun around, peering into the darkness. There was a lone figure, a silhouette against the moonlight. With a staggering, unsteady gait, it approached me.

"Who are you?" I called out, my voice as smooth and clear as a bell. My fear had left as quickly as it came, for no lone man posed any danger to me. The man, approached me. "Hello?" I says as I pushed my long, dark hair behind my ears. Looking at this strange mysteries person with curiosity, I wonder what would a person be doing out here at a time like this. .

"Hello are you ok?" I suddenly grinned in understanding, "Did you have a little too much to drink?"He kept coming toward me, until he suddenly stopped. Inches in front of me. For a brief moment, I swore I could smell the alcohol on his breath…He was so close…He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Standing nearly nine inches taller then me, he looked down, his gold eyes filled with menace and… Longing? He was wearing a red silk that might have cost more then a peasant's home. Then he only said a few words." I sesshoumaru **_brother_**."

I reached out and placed his's well-muscled arm around my shoulder, supporting him as he stumbled through the dirt floors of the road. Walking in the dark with a drunken stranger draped across me was turning out to be difficult, but I somehow was managing.

Stupid. Couldn't even hold his alcohol right. If your going to drink then do it right...

He tripped again, nearly dragging us both to the floor. With a grunt of effort, I managed to keep him upright, and we continued on to his brother house.

Dumb Prince, I thought angrily, _he_ think I supposed to come to him! Men, they were about as intelligent as a pack of wild boars.…During the day they were arrogant and insufferable! But as soon as night comes they turn into sex-deprived morons. Is that all what he think about is me craving for him. And here i'm doing him a favor by bring his brother home. Idiots, the whole lot of them.

Inuyasha

I could tell that I was drunk from the fact that the floor was moving and my vision was blurry, and yet I was still thinking quite clearly.

Cleary enough to feel the soft skin of the women neck where my arm was draped, clearly enough to tell that with every crooked step she was getting closer and closer to me, so that I could smell the strange perfume she was wearing. The perfume suited her, for it was exotic, and very enticing. Just like she was.

For some strange reason, as we made are ridiculous march down the dark, lonely road, I noticed how short she was. The crown of her head barely reached my chin. It was perfect though, I mused with a smirk, after all, it would be so easy for her to rest her head against my chest…

_**A/N ( How did you like that! Well it short but I just don't like to write long chapter, because I don't like to read long chapter. I do that at school...) Thank Agent999 for the plot.**_


End file.
